Lina Navarro
Lina Navarro is the main antagonist of Need For Speed Payback. She has grown up with Tyler Morgan in Fortune Valley since youth, but once she and him got older, she had revealed to be a key boss in The House and betraying Tyler and his crew at a race they tried to win at. She drives an all-black McLaren P1, and she is determined to make sure that Tyler and his crew never get back together or race again. She is voiced by Dominique Tipper. Biography She grew up with Tyler Morgan at youth in Silver Rock in Fortune Valley. But one day she had led Tyler into a race that turned out to be fixed. She had The House members harm Rav, and steal the Koenigsegg Regera that Tyler and his crew previously stole from The Gambler. Thus showing her true intentions on whipping Fortune Valley into shape. When Tyler tries to participate in a fixed race, and he wins, she was so infuriated about his winning that she has some House members come after him and blow up his house, and The House members steal the BMW that he was driving in the race. Leaving him with no home, and sneakingly driving off in her McLaren P1. She was completely infuriated after hearing that Tyler and his crew have got back together and stole the Koenigsegg Regera that the truck was transporting to The Collector, and banged her phone and head in her car upon hearing the news. She is then later seen pressuring and forcing the police to go after Tyler and his crew during most of the missions she is involved in. Especially in the mission Skyhammer. At one point, Jessica Miller disguises her personality, and she spies on Lina by anonymously transporting her around for errands in order to spy on what she is doing to know what she is doing and what her routines are. She makes a bet with The Gambler to make sure that if The House wins, they will reclaim all of Silver Rock. But The Gambler warns her that if they lose, they will lose everything and Lina will get fired. Once Tyler has gained enough rep from defeating all the street leagues' respect from all of them, he wins the Outlaw's Rush. Lina during the Outlaw's Rush tries to send 3 racers from 3 street leagues to go after him, but then Tyler takes them all out. During the Off-Road segment of the Outlaw's Rush, Lina tries once again to bully the entire Fortune Valley Police Department into chasing after specifically Tyler Morgan, but they are taken out by Tyler and his crew, as well as Shift Lock, Noise Bomb, etc. Then Tyler once again wins the Off-Road segment of the Outlaw's Rush. Lina is so furious that Tyler, his crew, and all the other street leagues have taken out the whole police force, that she decides to challenge Tyler herself. After she loses the race when she faces Tyler, she drives off sneakily, and she gets cornered by The House members and The Collector. He fires her on the phone as he watches her about to be beaten up by members of The House as The Gambler watches her being cornered, and he too, is also on the phone with an unknown person as Tyler, Mac, and Jess drives to the airfield happily back together same as always. Personality She at first was nice and friendly towards Tyler and his crew, but when she revealed that she was in charge of The House and fixed the race he and his crew were competing in, she turned completely cruel, heartless, power-hungry, rude, and hostile when she had ruined Tyler and his crew's career. She is also rude to other peers besides Tyler, such as when she pushes the police especially to bring down Tyler and his crew to make sure they never escape. She also fairly abuses fellow House members too, also under pressure from The Collector. She is willing at every possible cost to make sure that nobody messes with The House at all. Since The House is so powerful, they are able to run the police under the pressure from The Collector. Whom is her boss? She became very cowardly when she gets cornered by The House members. Appearance She has black and frizzy hair that is shaved on the sides, with a black leather coat with a white shirt underneath, with jeans and high heel boots. Trivia * She is most likely based on the appearance of BlackPanthaa. A YouTube who is widely known in the racing game community. Especially the Need For Speed community, and as a result, was noticed by Ghost Games. * Her appearance is based of her own appearance much akin to her look in the Netflix TV Series "The Expanse." She is in no way based on BlackPanthaa, it is just a coincidence. Videos Category:Game Bosses Category:Female Category:Cheater Category:Gangsters Category:Power Hungry Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Leader Category:Video Game Villains Category:Greedy Category:Provoker Category:Egotist Category:Thugs Category:Charismatic Category:Barbarian Category:Traitor